Start A Riott
by ThatWrestlingFanWrites
Summary: Things couldn't be going better for Dean and Ruby, following the 2019 Royal Rumble. However, will a change in direction bring trouble in paradise to the new couple?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

The grand elation following the RAW after the 2019 Royal Rumble could be felt through most of the WWE locker room for the entire duration of the show. The third biggest show of the year, behind WrestleMania and SummerSlam respectively, was a tremendous success with both fans and critics.

Of course, most of the attention surrounded the winner of the Women's Royal Rumble and the new WWE Universal Champion. Dean Ambrose, bright red title belt secured tightly around his waist, led his newly formed group to the ring to celebrate his win. Joining his celebration, and earning the biggest reception from the live audience, was Rumble winner Ruby Riott. The Riott Squad's evil grins were all for the show and the crowd. Backstage, they couldn't be happier.

With RAW wrapped up for the night, Dean led everyone in his personal circle to a bar he insisted they tried to truly appreciate the good luck they were each experiencing as of late.

Dean knocked back his third shot of vodka. "Fuck," he grumbled under his breath. He sipped lightly at a glass of soda to satisfy his burning throat. He knew he was getting old, but he didn't think his drinking would've caught up with him so fast.

"Don't tell me you're pussying out already, babe!" Ruby Riott laughed over the loud rock n' roll music playing in the bar. She mimicked Dean's actions in sipping her own shot of liquor and drinking from a cup of Coke.

"You got a real smart mouth, you know that?" Dean said in a stern tone, but grinned with his words.

"And you love what this smart mouth can do to your 'fun bits', right?!" Ruby cackled. She was clearly drunker than Dean, which Dean thought was adorable AND hilarious, which made her come out of her shell a little more and enjoy the evening a little better.

Dean nodded. "I can't deny that, baby doll." He gave his lover a kiss on the lips. Taking a moment from downing shot after shot, Dean scanned the room for his other friends. Roman was playing pool and drinking beer with Seth and Bayley; Liv and Sonya were dancing with each other and, despite their obvious open affection towards one another, continued to verbally fight off any boy that tried to flirt with them.

"So, when's our wedding?" Ruby asked just as the jukebox switched songs.

That thought had also been on Dean's mind leading up to the Royal Rumble. He told Ruby a few weeks prior that he would marry her and move her into his home in Las Vegas before WrestleMania. Though it sounded like sweet talk at first, Dean called around the Las Vegas area to see who could get them married before then. He figured a lot of the drive-up chapels would be booked to the brim in the spring time, but they were apparently not as busy as he thought. Dean hadn't brought up the subject again until Ruby asked about it just now. He hadn't officially proposed, but Dean didn't officially propose to Renee either when they got married a few years before that.

"Tonight?" Dean openly suggested, not at all surprised when Ruby responded with a laugh.

Ruby raised her eyebrows. "Oh shit, you're serious?" She asked. "Babe, really?"

Dean shrugged. "Why not? We're an hour from Vegas. Why don't we get in our rentals, head for Sin City, get hitched and rent a suit for the night? Could be fun."

"Holy fuck, you've thought this through?" Ruby chuckled. "Babe... Holy fuck, I wanna say no, but..."

"Can't find a reason to deny it?" Dean asked with a smirk.

Ruby laughed again. "Holy shit. Fuck it. Let's go get married."

And that was the last thing Dean could recall without any difficulty. The next thing he knew, he woke up in a hotel suite with the woman of his dreams curled up next to him. Judging by the view from the bedroom he was in, they were in Vegas. With his left ring finger sporting a black band, and Ruby's left finger reflecting light off a diamond perched above her knuckle, their plan worked.

Dean didn't remember leaving the bar in California. He didn't remember making the drive to Vegas with everyone. He didn't remember the ceremony and he didn't remember what happened after. It was a weird sequel to "The Hangover", but Dean was oddly ok with that.

Ruby was clad only in a white t-shirt. Her lower half was completely naked. Dean himself wasn't wearing any clothes. In fact, the only thing on his body was a protective rubber sleeve he still had on that he apparently forgot to discard the night before. Once he properly discarded the condom, Dean silently slipped out of bed without waking his new wife. Dean slid on a pair of gym shorts he found on the floor and decided to survey the damage he may or may have not caused to the rest of the suite.

* * *

With the sunlight pouring in from the open blinds, Dean squinted hard against the hot rays to let his eyes adjust. After finally getting used to the harsh lighting, Dean took a quick look at the surprisingly in tact hotel suite around him. The only thing that was even a little bit out of the ordinary was Seth and Bayley cuddled up on the couch fast asleep. Dean couldn't help but smile a the sight; Seth was always having trouble with women, so Dean was happy Seth finally found the right girl in Bayley.

A few empty champagne bottles littered the area, but the mess wasn't too big for housekeeping to handle. The other bedroom door was closed, so Dean figured Liv and Sonya occupied that room. Roman was sleeping upright in an arm chair in the living room, while Sarah was curled up on the love seat next to the couch.

"We did good... Apparently," Dean muttered to himself with a soft chuckle as he made his way behind the bar.

Dean's line of sight caught a head of maroon and black hair shuffling in his direction. Ruby, with heavy eyes and a tired but nevertheless bright grin on her face, wrapped her arms around the torso of her new husband and sighed heavily.

"Good morning, Mrs Ambrose," Dean whispered with a kiss to the top of Ruby's head.

Ruby giggled softly. "Holy fuck. I'm married."

Dean fiddled with the ring on his wife's left hand. "Looks like the lucky guy got you a pretty beautiful ring. Not as beautiful as you though."

"I got lucky," Ruby commented. "You should see the fuckin' stud I married last night. Dude's handsome, funny, sweet and hung like a fuckin' horse."

Dean cackled, then quickly quieted himself when he remembered the people asleep in the next room.

Ruby opened the mini fridge behind the bar, which required her to bend over. Dean caught an eyeful of the dark, lace underwear his wife was wearing. Even in his tired, hungover state, his most cherished organ responded well to the sight given to him.

Ruby poured herself a glass of carbonated water. Dean took his spot behind her. Her grin stretched across her cheeks as his hands slid over her stomach and locked in front of her. Dean gently pulled Ruby into him, taking in the scent of alcohol and strawberry shampoo as his nose and lips pressed into her scalp.

"Good morning to you too," Ruby snickered, feeling a familiar pressure in her lower back. "Maybe if my head stops pounding I'll be up for a little fun later."

"Yeah?" Dean kissed his wife on the top of her head. "I could go for just cuddling the rest of the day. I'm fucking hungover as shit."

Ruby began to reply, but her voice died in her throat when Dean kissed the side of her neck and fondled her chest over her shirt.

"Dude, relax," Ruby teased. "There will be plenty of time for that later. I just want my brain to stop yelling at me."

The other bedroom door swung open. Liv and Sonya, both thankfully in their pajamas, shuffled into the main room and up to the bar.

"Good morning, ladies," Dean greeted both young women.

"Fuck. You." Liv mumbled into the sleeve of her hoodie; Her head was cradled in the crook of her arms, causing her voice to muffle slightly.

"A little harsh, but I won't blame you," Dean said. He turned his attention to Sonya. "Did you get any pictures from last night? I don't remember a thing."

Sonya pulled her phone from the pouch in her hoodie. "Yeah, right here. The wedding was awesome. I just remember getting there and talking Liv out of us getting married."

Dean took Sonya's phone and clicked play on the video.

_"Do you, Jon, take Dori to be your wife?"_

_"Oh, hell yeah!"_

_"And do you, Dori, take Jon to be your husband?"_

_"Heck yeah, man!"_

_"Then by the power invested in me, by the state of Nevada and the City of Las Vegas, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may-"_

The words barely had time to register before Dean planted a drunken smooch on Ruby's lips. Dean smiled brightly at the image of himself and Ruby standing in the small chapel in attires that could be best described as 'semi-formal' attire; Ruby in a pair of jeans and the white tee she was wearing currently, while Dean sported a tuxedo shirt and black cargo pants.

"Look at those dorks," Ruby told Dean, kissing his cheek and setting her chin on his shoulder.

"I didn't know your real name was Dori, Ruby," Sonya said.

"Don't even get me started on that shit," Ruby said.

"Just keep swimming! Just keep swimming! Just keep swimming!" Liv giggled.

Ruby gave her best friend the finger. Dean continued swiping through the gallery of wedding photos.

"This is awesome," Dean suddenly tossed Sonya her phone back to her. "And I went too far and saw Liv naked. Can't get that out of my head now."

The girls, with the exception of Liv, laughed at the awkward moment.

"How about we wait for the others to wake up and then get some breakfast?" Dean suggested.

"That's a pretty good idea," Sonya agreed.

Soon, with their headaches somewhat settled and their stomachs full, the group of friends came back to the hotel suite to nap before having to head to the next town for the house show on Wednesday.

Dean led his brand new bride into their bedroom. He had sex on the mind, but his body wanted nothing more than a long nap with Ruby nestled close to him.

Dean collapsed face first onto the bed. Ruby rolled her eyes and joined her husband in bed. Dean rolled over and threw both arms around his new bride, then showered her with dozens of kisses.

"Dori Elizabeth Good," Dean quipped, kissing Ruby's forehead. "I like it. It has a nice ring to it."

"Ruby Riott-Ambrose sounds better, babe," Ruby stated. "And stop calling me Dori. Liv won't let me live it down, so I don't need you saying it all the time too."

Dean shrugged. "Fair enough. Don't be mad, but I want to make sweet, freaky love to you right now. But I think I'll pass out before we get anywhere close to the good part."

Ruby sighed over-dramatically. "Fine. But you owe me, sir. I am your wife now, so you have to provide for me. Financially, sexually and every other way."

Dean chuckled. "I love the sound of that. I'm your husband."

Ruby smiled a sweet smile. Seeing the more emotional side of Dean always warmed her heart. He often times came across as an ass, but he was Ruby's sweetheart when they were alone together.

"Love you, babe," Ruby kissed the underside of Dean's chin.

"Love you too, Rube," Dean kissed Ruby's cheek and pulled her closer into his chest. For right now, they could rest. But starting tomorrow, their lives as WWE Superstars would have to pick up right where they left it the day before.


	2. Chapter 1

**Eight Months Later**

Backstage, with a few hours to go until the kickoff to the "biggest party of the summer", Ruby and Dean sat together in catering. Tonight, in a fatal four-way with his former SHIELD teammates, Dean was set to retain his Universal Title from Brock Lesnar after the behemoth cashed in Money in the Bank on Dean during Stomping Ground's main event. Ruby, for her part, had the opening match against Natalya and Sasha Banks tonight. Luckily she was going to retain her title via pinfall over Natalya.

The newlyweds, if they were still considered that, were oftentimes referred to like WWE's "power couple" since they each held the major titles on their respective brands and were together off-screen. Of course, SmackDown had Aleister and Zelina, and NXT had Johnny and Candace, but RAW was still the flagship show so "naturally" Dean and Ruby brought their marriage into the WWE storyline.

At the moment, Charly Caruso was running the pre-show panel near ringside. "WWE's power couple, Dean Ambrose and Ruby Riott, are the hottest thing going on with either brand," Charly said, speaking to her pre-show co-hosts.

"Ugh," Dean and Ruby both groaned in disgust and discomfort. Ruby begged and pleaded with Triple H and Paul Heyman not to make her and Dean's marriage part of the continuity, but Vince McMahon pushed it through despite the resistance from Dean, Ruby, Hunter, and Heyman.

"And how great is it that her husband is the leader of her faction?" Jerry Lawler chimed in.

"Pretty shitty, actually," Ruby muttered.

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Ruby nudged Dean under the table with her leg. "I'm kidding, babe. You're still way too sensitive to be with me. You should know how much of an asshole I am."

"Well, when you blue ball me or use up all the hot water..."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Oh, here we go," she paused to grin when Dean chuckled. "Mr "I need a hot shower so I look great for the magazine shoot" Ambrose."

"Yeah, I did. And I looked fuckin' great." Dean chuckled.

Ruby threw a piece of broccoli at her husband. "Shut the fuck up, dude. When are you talking out your match with the guys?"

Dean shrugged. "Whenever Brock decides to show up. He'll probably just butcher it like he did with our 'Mania match, but Roman and Seth had some pretty good shit they wanted to do. SHIELD Bomb into the announce desk. Maybe a ladder spot."

"Don't try to kill yourself like you tried to do at Extreme Rules," Ruby recalled, picturing a spot that saw Dean hit his finisher off the side of the LED board.

"And why not?" Dean asked with a shrug.

"Uh, no more beer and cheeseburgers, for one. You won't see me anymore, which means no more sex."

Dean nodded. "Those are pretty solid points. Not like we've been having much of that these last few weeks."

Ruby sighed. "I know, dude. And I'm sorry. But Liv's in a bad place since Sonya broke up with her. I know I didn't ask you if she could stay with us, but I know you'd do the same for Seth or Roman."

"Eh, maybe," Dean shrugged. "I dunno. I feel like it's weird that she's so beaten up over Sonya. Weren't they together for only a few months?"

"Yeah, but Liv fell hard for her," Ruby explained. "Sonya was her first girlfriend. I'm was pretty sure Sonya was going to stick around after Liv came out to her family, but I guess they couldn't make things work."

"Bummer," Dean mused, shaking his head.

"For both of us," Ruby muttered.

"No, I meant for Liv, but I like where your head's at, babe."

Ruby scratched her fingers over Dean's knee. "Yeah? You think Nattie's going to take forever in makeup again?"

Dean shrugged. "Probably. Plus, Brock won't be here for another hour. And we both know I only need five minutes."

Ruby slid her hand further up Dean's leg. "Wanna see if there's an empty office around here?"

Dean chuckled. "This is one of the reasons why I married you, baby doll."

Ruby jumped to her feet and took her husband by the hand. Dean quickly followed Ruby to search for an empty room where they could quickly get their fix of each other.

* * *

_SummerSlam August 11, 2019_

The main event of SummerSlam saw Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Brock Lesnar, and Universal Champion Dean Ambrose in a Fatal Four-Way match for the big red belt. Dean was lying in the rubble of the Spanish announce table. He stared up at the lights, listening to the nearby fans shout at him to get up. Little did they know that Dean was on his way to retaining the gold. In a few short moments, Dean was going to rush the ring, break-up an F5 from Brock, then pin Seth.

1!

2!

3!

The bell rang. Dean scrambled to his feet, looking over at the bell keeper to see what the deal was. The keeper shrugged his shoulders. Greg Hamilton, a confused look on his face, started to announce the winner.

"Here is your winner and NEW Universal Champion... Roman Reigns!" Hamilton cried, being met with ear-shattering boos.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" Dean screamed, not caring that he was on a PG show and people around him could hear. Dean stared daggers at Roman, who was scaling the turnbuckle to pose with the belt.

Roman made eye contact with Dean, but quickly looked away and put on a smile for the cameras.

Dean was supposed to retain. He was supposed to still be champion. But something went off and Roman went into business for himself. Then again, Dean knew Roman was a company man and wouldn't pull this shit. Dean knew he didn't miss his cue, and he knew Roman was smart enough not to do something like this.

Dean stormed around the ring and up the ramp, ready to get to the bottom of whatever the hell was going on.


	3. Chapter 2

The second the final bell rang for the Universal Title match, Ruby raced down the hallway to Gorilla.

Something wasn't right. Ruby knew Dean was supposed to win back the title. The match itself was scheduled to go on at least ten more minutes too. Whatever the hell was going on didn't sit right with Ruby.

Ruby turned the last corner for the production set. Just as she reached for the curtain, Ruby's furious husband stomped his way through the curtain, completely blowing past. Before Riott could even get a word out to her husband, Vince McMahon staggered out into the hallway. WWE personnel were at the Chairman's side, but the sight that took Ruby by absolute shock was the owner of the company clutching at his bloody nose. Vince stormed off, muttering to himself about something, but Ruby couldn't hear.

"MOTHER FUCKER!"

Like on cue, Brock Lesnar exited the production area so aggressively the curtain rod gave out and fell. Paul Heyman and Triple H followed Brock.

"Brock, just relax," Heyman told the furious monster. "I don't know what the hell is going on, but-"

"Fuck this place and fuck you!" Lesnar barked in Heyman's face.

Lesnar spotted Ruby a little ways behind Triple H. Hunter and Heyman then turned their focus to the woman, which just increased Ruby's overall anxiety about the whole situation.

"Apologize to her for listening to that fucking loser," Lesnar said, then took off down the hall.

Seth Rollins appeared next. He didn't stop to talk to either of his bosses. Seth just brushed past both men and walked off towards the locker room.

Triple H finally addressed Ruby. "Do you know where your husband went?"

Ruby crossed her arms. "What's going on? I'm not saying shit until you tell me what the fuck just happened."

"Vince finally lost his goddamn mind, that's what," Heyman stated bitterly, looking directly at Hunter as he spoke. "I told you a million times it was time to get that piece of shit out of here, but you were too goddamn caught up with NXT to give a shit about the rest of us!"

Heyman exclaimed something, either too fast to understand or in a different language. The EP for Monday Night RAW stepped back into the production area without another word to either Ruby or Hunter.

Hunter took a deep breath. "There was a last-minute change to the match. Vince got on the headset and told the ref to tell Roman and Seth the new ending. I tried telling Chioda to go through with the original plan, but Vince told him he'd be fired if they didn't do it. Roman and Seth followed orders. Brock is furious. Your damn husband decked Vince as soon as he got back here."

"What?" Ruby exclaimed.

"Find your husband before he does some other dumb shit," Hunter said. "I gotta go convince the CEO of the company not to fire everyone."

Ruby hurried her way to the men's locker room, wasting no time to look for her husband.


	4. Chapter 3

This may have been the first time in her life that Ruby was afraid of her husband. She hadn't seen him this upset ever, even when Dean was in the process of divorcing his ex-wife and that whole sequence of events from almost two years prior. The sheer frustration on Dean's face and the fury in his stature rattled Ruby's nerves, but she didn't let that stop her from finding him and figuring out just what the hell was going on.

Ruby arrived at the men's locker room. Not bothering with a knock, the RAW Women's Champion pushed open the heavy wooden door and stepped inside. Luckily, she wasn't greeted with shocked exclamations and orders to leave. There was only one person occupying the small room, and it just so happened to be the person she was tracking down.

"Hey," Ruby called out to Dean, trying not to let the worry show in her words.

Dean glanced over his shoulder. "What the hell are you doing here?" His words weren't the anger laced hate Ruby was expecting. Dean was calm which, given the circumstances, was very clearly just a front for how he was really feeling.

Ruby crossed her arms. "Figured I'd come to make sure you weren't tearing the place apart."

Dean snickered. "Hunter sent you? Or Paul? They making sure I'm not taking my ball and going home or some shit?"

"Or I'm your wife and I'm wondering why I didn't get a kiss after your match," Ruby shot back, trying to switch the focus off of their bosses and keep things light-hearted and calm.

"Baby, I'll give you all the kisses you can handle in a little bit," Dean flung a towel over his shoulder. "But I wanna take a shower and get changed before we go anywhere."

Ruby raised her brow. "You're acting really weird."

Dean shrugged. "Would you rather I be screaming and throwing shit?"

"No."

"Well, then just let me be for a minute, ok?" Dean said, stripping himself down for his shower. "I promise I'm not mad at you. None of the bullshit that's happening is your fault, so I'm refusing to let you take any of it from me. Ok?"

Ruby sighed but nodded in understanding. "Yeah. Just hurry, ok?"

"For sure," Dean promised before heading into the shower room.

Ruby, breathing another heavy sigh, left the men's locker room to give Dean a moment alone.


End file.
